


August of Surprises

by AbbyWinchester8379



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyWinchester8379/pseuds/AbbyWinchester8379
Summary: Ezúttal egy újabb Destiel Játszótér-kihívásra - pontosabban Misha születésnapjáig (augusztus 20-ig) tartó felhívásra - elkészített szösszel jelentkezem, amit hosszabb kihagyás után alkottuk meg a Manómmal :3A történeten már azóta gondolkodtam, mióta megláttam egy képet - amit csatolni fogok a történet elején - a Pinteresten újabb ihletadó képek után kutatva. El is mentettem gyorsan, hogy ha lesz megfelelő időpont és elegendő időm, akkor teljes egészében kidolgozom az ötletem.És hát mi más lehetne jobb alkalom egy meghirdetett történetírási lehetőség és egy nagyon jó barátnő "elmúlt" szülinapja?~Igen, Lexym, most itt rád gondolok :3Szóval, hogy ne csak egy kósza üzenet jelenjen meg nálad a tegnapi nap alkalmából, hanem olvasható nyoma is maradjon, ezt kapod tőlem, egy kis Destiel-köntösbe beburkolva :)Boldog (utó)születésnapot, drága Lex :3 :3 ♥♥♥~(És köszönetet mondanék Sacinak, Lilinek és Csillának, akik egy kis "megerősítést" adtak segítség gyanánt *-* )





	August of Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alexa_Winchester97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexa_Winchester97/gifts).



> Ezúttal egy újabb Destiel Játszótér-kihívásra - pontosabban Misha születésnapjáig (augusztus 20-ig) tartó felhívásra - elkészített szösszel jelentkezem, amit hosszabb kihagyás után alkottuk meg a Manómmal :3  
> A történeten már azóta gondolkodtam, mióta megláttam egy képet - amit csatolni fogok a történet elején - a Pinteresten újabb ihletadó képek után kutatva. El is mentettem gyorsan, hogy ha lesz megfelelő időpont és elegendő időm, akkor teljes egészében kidolgozom az ötletem.
> 
> És hát mi más lehetne jobb alkalom egy meghirdetett történetírási lehetőség és egy nagyon jó barátnő "elmúlt" szülinapja?
> 
> ~  
> Igen, Lexym, most itt rád gondolok :3  
> Szóval, hogy ne csak egy kósza üzenet jelenjen meg nálad a tegnapi nap alkalmából, hanem olvasható nyoma is maradjon, ezt kapod tőlem, egy kis Destiel-köntösbe beburkolva :)  
> Boldog (utó)születésnapot, drága Lex :3 :3 ♥♥♥  
> ~
> 
> (És köszönetet mondanék Sacinak, Lilinek és Csillának, akik egy kis "megerősítést" adtak segítség gyanánt *-* )

* * *

 

_Az ihletet adó kép:_  


 

* * *

 

 

** DEAN **

Egy üggyel kapcsolatos nyomozásból vezettem haza péntek késő délután, amikor a mellettem ülő angyal megtörölte a homlokát. Castiel elvállalta, hogy segít nekem, mint a kollégám: ketten tértünk útra, míg a Bunkerben Sam a laptopját böngészve keresgélt az interneten és a könyveket bújva a megoldás után. Fullasztó meleg volt még így is, olyan, hogy lassan rólam is folyt a víz.

\- Mégis, hogyan bírjátok ki ezt a meleget? - hitetlenkedett Cas, miközben lehúzta az ablakot, hátha az segít.

\- Hát őszintén, elég nehezen. De vannak praktikáink, amivel egy kicsit enyhíthetjük, hogy ne ártson meg.

\- Igen? És azok be szoktak válni? - kérdezte, mint egy kisgyerek, aki éppen az édes apjától érdeklődik a világ „titkai” felől.

\- Nagyrészben igen - helyeseltem - De nem tudom, hogy ez nálatok, angyaloknál működnek-e… - halkultam el, mert komolyan nem tudtam. Ehelyett a baloldali sávba hajtottam és megelőztem egy kis teherautót, miközben kifundáltam valamit.

\- Cas! - szólítottam meg, hogy elmondjam, mi jutott eszembe.

\- Igen, Dean?

\- Mit szólnál hozzá, ha kipróbálnánk? Van kedved hozzá? - tettem fel a kérdést, de nem kaptam rögtön választ.

\- Nem is tudom… - habozott egy kis idő múlva.

\- Igen vagy nem? - állítottam válaszút elé, miközben a közúti táblákat figyelve, észrevettem egy lehajtó sáv-jelzést. Hamarosan döntenie kell, hogy még idejében le tudjunk térni - Gyorsan válaszolj… - hagytam rá a dolgot.

Még mindig nem felelt, és a lekanyarodó sáv egyre csak közeledett.

\- Na, Cas, döntsd el - nem nagyon akartam sürgetni, de őszintén megvallva: egy kis „hűsítés” nekem se ártott volna.

Hosszas csönd után végre meghallottam a hangját:

\- Igen, Dean. Lenne kedvem hozzá - nézett rám gyönyörű kék szemeivel, gyermeki lelkesedéssel.

\- Rendben, Angyalom - azzal rátértem a sávra.

 

~~~

 

\- Meg is érkeztünk - állítottam le a motort, és kivettem a slusszkulcsot.

\- Hova megyünk, Dean? - kérdezősködött már kitudja hányadszor, mióta letértünk.

\- Ne legyél ennyire kíváncsi, Castiel. Maradjon csak meglepetés - kacsintottam rá.

Arca meglepettnek tűnt, de nem szólt semmit. Nem is húztam tovább az időt, kiszálltam. Pár másodperc múlva ő is az autó mellett állt.

\- Szerintem azt nyugodtan levetheted. Hagyd csak a kocsiban - mutattam a ballonkabátjára, amit abban a pillanatban igazított meg magán.

A csomagtartó felé indultam, majd kinyitottam.

\- Nem nagyon szeretem levenni - simított végig a ruhadarabon.

\- Jól van - vettem tudomásul a válaszát, és visszazártam a járművet. Mikor végeztem, elé állva megfogtam a kezét.

\- Induljunk - mondtam, és az első lépéseket megtéve egyre csak távolodtunk Babytől.

 

~~~

 

\- Mihelyt óhajtanak az urak? - érdeklődött a pult mögül egy szőkésbarna hajú lány - a blúzán álló kis táblácska szerint Sue - szalvétával a kezében.

_Én még ráérek választani a sok finom íz közül_ \- gondoltam.

\- Cas, szeretnél te választani? - fordultam a sötétkék zakójában álldogáló angyalom felé.

Tanácstalanul állt mellettem, miközben egyre csak vizsgálta a pult tartalmát.

\- Nem tudom, Dean. Válassz helyettem, amit akarsz - adta át nekem a választás lehetőségét.

\- Rendben - bólintottam, és Sue szemébe néztem - Esetleg van olyan, amelyben méz is van? - tudakoltam.

\- Hogyne. Ez itt a SweetHoliday, a mézes vanília - mutatott egy vajszínű krém felé - És ez itt a HolyCream, a mézes csoki - bökött a kanállal egy halványbarna színűre - Ezen kívül van még mézes sztracsatella - tette egy csokoládé darabokkal teli vaníliaszínű jégkrém tartályára a kanalat.

\- Egy mézes vaníliát és egy mézes csokoládét kérnék - feleltem habozás nélkül.

A lány kimérte a gombócokat, majd átnyújtotta Casnek, aki látványosan szemlélte a desszertet.

\- És magának mit adhatok? Valami különlegeset? - kérdezte, amivel igazán felkeltette az érdeklődésem.

\- Különleges? Milyen ízű?

\- A ház két specialitása. Almás és meggyes pite ízesítésű.

Ahogy kimondta a nevét, összefutott a nyál a számban.

_Nincs jobb egy almás piténél…_

\- Mind a kettőből kérek, egyet-egyet.

Miután megkaptam, fizettem és leültünk egy közeli fa alatti padra.

 

~~~

 

Már javában élveztem az ízeket, amikor felé pillantva, álmélkodó szempárral találtam szembe magam.

\- Cas, kóstold meg - böktem bátorításként a kezébe lévő, még el nem kezdett jégkrémre. Visszatértem a sajátomhoz, és a szemem sarkából figyeltem, ahogy bátortalanul belenyal.

\- Dean!

\- Igen? - álltam meg.

\- Ez… ez hideg - emelte maga elé a tölcsért.

\- Igen, annak kell lennie. Így tudja lehűteni a tested.

Nem reagált semmit, hanem egy újabb adagot evett. Némán ettünk egymás mellett.

\- Na, hogy ízlik?

\- Hmmm… - reagált, miután sokadszorra belenyalt a fagylaltba - Ez valami fenséges - fordult hozzám.

\- Én is így gondolom.

\- Nem is tudom, hogy miért nem ettem eddig - osztotta meg velem, de nem folytatta az evést, hanem egyre nézte, mint valami megfejthetetlen csodát.

\- Mert nem vittelek el eddig - közöltem vele két nyalintás között - De most itt vagy, és velem fagylaltozol.

\- Pompás az íze. Nagyon ízlik - még mindig nem nyalt bele, aggódni kezdtem, hogy ha nem folytatja, akkor hamarosan…

\- Dean, ez miért csöpög? - ugrott fel a padról kissé hisztérikus hanggal.

\- Ez normális, Cas, csak nyald le - próbáltam lecsendesíteni, de nem jártam túl sok sikerrel, nem fogadott szót. Az előbbi vidám Castielemből másodpercek alatt egy ijedt kis angyalka lett, akinek fogalma sem volt, hogy mit is kezdjen egy olvadó fagylalttal a kezében.

\- Dean, ez nem áll meg! Sehogyan sem akar megállni! - emelte meg a hagját.

Nyugtatgatnom kellett volna, de olyan viccesen reagálta le, hogy elkezdtem nevetni.

\- Dean! Dean, segíts. Mindenhol ott van - nézett végig a kezén, ami már szinte végig olvadt fagyi lett. Nem bírta abbahagyni a vihorászást.

\- Dean, a ballonkabátomon van! - nézett hatalmas aggódó szemekkel a kabátjára, amin egy aprócska csöpp foglalt helyet -  Dean, fejezd be a röhögést. Kifolyik a tölcséremből.

Erre már befejeztem a kárörvendezést.

\- Cas, természetes dolog, hogy olvad. Ezért kell kicsit sietni vele. Gyorsan nyald le, mert még több lesz a kabátodon – tanácsoltam, amire engedelmeskedett - Fogd meg - adtam a kezébe a másik tölcsért. Elővettem egy papírzsebkendőt és lehajolva, letöröltem a foltot a ruhadarabjáról.

\- Bocsáss meg az előbbiért - nézett rám olyan kiskutya szemekkel, ahogyan néha Sam szokta, amikor felegyenesedtem.

\- Ugyan, ne kérj bocsánatot. Ez volt az első élményed a fagylalttal - ültem vissza mellé - Mindenkivel megesik, hogy egy kicsit túlreagálja a dolgokat, még az én drága angyalommal is - pusziltam meg az arcát, mire egy esetlen mosoly jelent meg a száján, majd folytatta az evést.

 

~~~

 

Kéz a kézben, boldogan tértünk vissza Babyhez. Beszálltam, és bezártam az ajtót. Az ablakot teljesen leengedtem, hogy menet közben jöjjön be a friss levegő. Körülnéztem: meglepetten vettem észre, hogy még mindig nem szállt be, ellenben megállt az ajtóm mellett.

\- Cas, miért nem jössz? - hajoltam ki az ablakon.

\- Én csak… - maga elé nézve habozott, hogy folytassa-e - Csak megszeretném köszönni ezt a napot - vallotta be a legártatlanabb arckifejezéssel.

\- Én köszönöm, hogy velem tartottál - ragadtam meg a kék nyakkendőjét és a számhoz húztam egy csókra.  
  


 

~~~ ~~~

 

 

** SAM **

\- Kérlek, ne haragudj, hogy eddig nem írtam, de összejött egy ügy, amire azonnal rá kellett állnunk Deannel - vallottam be egy hosszú beszélgetés után.

\- Igazán nincs miért szabadkoznod, Sam.

\- Kárpótlásul majd a hétvégén megünnepeljük a születésnapodat - javasoltam, és már lassan készen volt minden a fejemben, amit kiterveltem azokra a napokra - Nem mindig lesz az ember húsz éves.

\- Rendben, Winchester - egyezett bele nevetve.

\- Sam, megjöttünk - hangzott a lépcsőről.

\- Most leteszlek, mert visszajöttek. Érted megyek holnap. Jó éjszakát. Nagyon szeretlek, Lexa - suttogtam a készülékbe, hogy ne hallják meg.

\- Én is. Akkor holnap - hangzott a felelete teli izgatottsággal. Elmosolyodtam, amint elképzeltem, ahogyan ül az ágyon szerelmes mosollyal. Teljesen oda volt értem, és magamon is ugyanezeket a jeleket fedeztem fel, ha vele voltam (még akkor is, ha egyedül voltam és rá gondoltam). Persze, Deanék semmit sem tudtak róla. Fél éve ismerkedtünk meg, három hónapja voltunk együtt. De régóta nem találkoztunk, már nagyon hiányzott. Kelleni fog ez a hétvége.

\- Szia - köszöntem el, és leraktam a telefont.

\- Te meg minek örülsz? - lépett be a könyvtárba a bátyám. Biztosan ott maradt a mosoly az arcomon.

\- Semminek, csak rájöttem valamire az üggyel kapcsolatban - hazudtam és magam elé húztam a könyvet.

_Pitty, pitty_ \- jelzett a telefonom.

\- Mi volt ez? - nézett rám fürkésző szemekkel.

\- Micsoda? - értetlenkedtem.

\- Jajj, Sammy. Ne játszd itt az agyad. Ez a telefonod volt - ült le elém.

\- Nem igaz, nem az enyém volt - tagadtam, és próbáltam lehalkítani a könyv alá rejtett említett tárgyat.

Felemelte a könyvet. Pár A telefonom újra megszólalt.

\- Na, ugye, hogy megmondtam - közölte, ahogyan a szeme elé tárult az „igazság.”

A képernyőn Lexy arca jelent meg: éppen üzenetet kaptam tőle. Dean észrevette, utána kapott. Nem voltam gyors, megkaparintotta.

\- „Már nagyon várom a holnapot. Szeretlek.” - csodálkozó szemekkel olvasta fel - Sammy, te becsajoztál? Mégis ki ez a lány?

\- Nem becsajoztam. Ő a barátnőm - mondtam határozottan.

\- Jó, oké. Akkor ki a barátnőd? - érdeklődött, de megállt egy pillanatra. Valószínűleg felfogta, hogy mit is mondott az imént, mert olyan megemelkedett hanggal kérdezte, hogy szinte már ordított - A barátnőd? És nekem nem is szóltál?

\- Nem szóltam az elején, mert addig nem akartalak beavatni, míg komolyabbra nem fordul köztünk a dolog. Szóval igen, ő a barátnőm - böktem a kép felé a fejemmel.

\- Óóó - csodálkozott - És akkor ez már…? - nem tudta megfogalmazni.

\- Igen, eléggé komoly. Három hónapja. Holnap elvinném az egész hétvégére magammal, megünnepelni a születésnapját. Elkérhetném az Impalát? - halkultam el.

\- Három hónapja? - lepődött meg ismét - Hogy mi? Babyt? Persze, vigyed csak - egyezett bele. Tisztában voltam vele, hogy ez a gyors döntése csak egyet jelenthet: enged, de úgyis kifaggat mindenről, mihelyt visszaérkezem vasárnap.

Alig nyitottam ki a szám, hogy megköszönjem, amikor szó szerint berobbant Cas.

\- Szia, Sam - köszöntött.

\- Szia, Castiel.

\- Dean már mesélte, hogy mi történt? - ült le Dean bal oldalára.

\- Nem, nem is mesélte - fordultam a testvérem felé, megkönnyebbülve, hogy az én „ügyem” területére később fog reflektorfény vetülni - Mi történt, Dean?

\- Cast elvittem… - kezdett bele a mondanivalójába, de az angyal közbeszólt:

\- Fagyizni… Fagyiztunk - ragyogott a szeme, amint a bátyámra nézett.

\- Tényleg? - csodálkoztam felnevetve.  
  


 

\- Igen, és annyira csodálatos volt. Egészen addig a pillanatig, míg le nem csöppent a kabátomra és én meg kiakadtam ezen – sütötte le a szemét Cas.

\- De megbeszéltem vele, hogy ez így a normális, a nagy melegben olvad a fagylalt - tette hozzá Dean.

\- És nem csak a fagylalt olvadt el utána, hanem én is… Ahogy megcsókoltál az autóból kihajolva - mélázott el testvérem természetfeletti párja, végig tekintve rajta.

\- Igen, Cas, az valami csodálatos csók voltál. Ahogyan te is az vagy, mióta csak ismerlek - egészítette ki Baby tulajdonosa, mindvégig a szemébe nézve. Közeledni kezdtek egymás felé: újabb csókot akartak váltani.

\- Na, jó, srácok, hagyjátok ezt abba. Folytassátok inkább a hálószobában - fordultam el tőlük viccből.

\- Ahogy kívánod, Sammy. Még nem is mondtam, de már be van rendezve az estére - mondta Dean egy kacsintás kíséretében, azzal kézen fogta a ballonkabátos angyalát. Fejcsóválva néztem, ahogyan maga után húzza, majd befordulva a sarkon, Dean „lakosztálya” felé veszik az irányt.

 

 

~~~

 

Másnap reggel felébredés után végig sétáltam a csendes házon egészen a 11-es szobáig. Meglepődve vettem észre, hogy az ajtó előtt egy kis félbehajtott cetli áll, rajta az Impala kulcsa. Felvettem a papírt és elindultam a garázsba. Beültem a kocsiba és olvasni kezdtem a nekem hagyott üzenetet:

  
_„Jól eltitkoltad előttem a kisasszonyt, öcskös._  
_De majd vasárnap mindent megtudok._  
_Jó szórakozást a hétvégére és vigyázni az én Kicsikémre_  
_Dean.”_

  
Jót derültem ezen, és beindítva a motort, kigurultam a Bunkerből, hogy egy tökéletes születésnapi meglepetés-hétvégét töltsek el azzal a lánnyal, akit tiszta szívemből szeretek.

 

 


End file.
